


Compensation

by baekpupniyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpupniyeol/pseuds/baekpupniyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo was the one who was jealous but it turns to be him explaining to Baekhyun about Kai.





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo guyssss!!!! I'm a new here and I'm just going to repost my Baeksoo Fanfic that I have posted already in AFF and wattpad UwU Thank you in advanceeee Love you all
> 
> Ps. I'm a 614% Chanbaek shipper henlooooo~~~

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to feel when he received a text from his boyfriend. He was supposed to smile his heart shaped lips that can bright the whole set but he was frowning and looking intently on his phone.

_From: Hyunnie_

__

__

Soo-yah how are you there huh? I missed you already :'( .

But don't worry okay! Chanyeol and I went to visit the orphanage we sponsored together.

 _See you tonight~~~ I love you :*_

He knows that Baekhyun was going to be naive about all of this but he doesn't trust that giant with big ears. The fact that they were ex-boyfriends and Kyungsoo's been out of Seoul since last week are not helping him think the right thing.

"Hyung, what's the matter?" Kai, his co-actor for "Anterograde Tomorrow", asked him when the younger noticed his frown. He smiled towards the younger. He really very thoughtful about him though they have a little problem back then when Kai confess to him and he rejected it because he already have Baekhyun.

"It's nothing Kai. I'm just thinking of something." He answered. Kai sighed. Fishing out his phone he scrolled to it looking for something.

"CEO Park Chanyeol and his friend Byun Baekhyun, Actor Do Kyungsoo's boyfriend, join Child's Hope Foundation in their founding anniversary." Kai announced loudly. Kyungsoo shakes his head. He can't believe this kid.

"Spill it out hyung." Kai insisted. Kyungsoo had already gave up the moment Kai read the first word of the headline.

"It's just..." Kyungsoo hesitates. Kai was all ears. He partly teasing his hyung and partly wants to listen to him and voice out his problem.

"Go on." 

"Okay fine. I trust Baekhyun with all of my heart but Park Chanyeol. He cheated before he can do it again and with his charms and.. and... height, Baekhyun will fall for him." He said. Kai clicked his tounge.

"You are really doubting Baekhyun-hyung now, hyung." 

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Kai protests.

"Well look here hyung. Baekhyun-hyung loves you and I know that, fuck that hurts." Kai remarks which gain him a chuckle from his hyung. After all these years, Kai hasn't move on from him. 

"It hurts for real! Anyways, what I'm saying is even Chanyeol-hyung tried to seduce him, he'll face hell when he went home to my brother, Baekhyun-hyung loves you so much that he will never be tempted. Even though they are each other's exes." Kai explained. 

He has a point. A good point actually. If he ain't doubting Baekhyun, he won't be thinking that Baekhyun will fall for the giant once again. 

"I think you are right." Kyungsoo confirms.

"I know I'm always right." Kai said leaning back on his chair. 

Kyungsoo just shakes his head to the other's narcissistic remark. 

Right. He will believe in Baekhyun. After 2 years of being together he should believe Baekhyun and hold on their love for each other. He sighed.

 

"So hyung are you going to open this up to Baekhyun-hyung?" Kai asked after the director shouted they only have five minutes left for break. Kyungsoo chuckled.

"Are you fucking nuts? Why should I tell him?" Kyungsoo said before drinking his energy drink bottoms up. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell him that you're jealous of-"

"I'm not jealous."

"As you say so." Kai mocked. It's clear that his hyung is lying. Again.

"It's okay to be jealous hyung."

"I said I'm not jealous!" Kyungsoo shouted angrily. "I'm just worrying about Baekhyun that's all." He explained but Kai wasn't going to take it lightly.

"Then tell him you are worrying hyung a.k.a getting jealous of a giant- ouch!" He gently rubbed the part of his legs where Kyungsoo kicked him.

"That hurts you know! Fu-fudge" Kai semi-cussed infront of his hyung. He knows better though.

"But at least tell him about it. It's part of being in a relationship. Trust Issue." 

Kyungsoo can't believe his going to say this. 

Kai's right. Again. This kind of issue should be talked by both partners. To lessen insecurities and worries. To strengthen their love and trust.

Just one more question.

"Where the hell did you get all this things, huh, young man?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kyungsoo punched the security code on their apartment before it unlocks. He removes his converse shoes while typing a text to his manager about updating him his schedule. 

Since "Anterograde Tomorrow" shooting is postponed due to Kai's concert this coming week, Kyungsoo have enough time to spend those days with his cute puppy-like boyfriend. 

'Speaking of the devil, where is he?' he asked to himself when he didn't hear any running noise in the house. He even didn't smell any food being cooked or anyone singing "Like Rain, Like Music". 

He looked around the apartment after putting his shoes in their shoe rack calling his boyfriend.

"Hyun. Hyunnie!" No answer. 

He went to the kitchen and the bathroom but there's no blonde boy busying himself on anything. He moved to their shared room but there's no one. Even on their guest room.

"Where the hell did he-" He wasn't able to continued it when he hears small puppy-like noise coming from their living room area. He slowly walked to the couch which back is facing the front door and peeked. There he saw Baekhyun curling up and nuzzling the throwpillows.

To say Kyungsoo has turned soft with the sight is an understatement. He doesn't know how Baekhyun looked so deliciously hot and sexy (okay they do things boyfriends do you know) this time but then turned into a cute little corgi in a few seconds. Though Kyungsoo must admit he doesn't like cute things ( But Baekhyun always insist he's cute) Baekhyun is an exception.

He moved some of Baekhyun's fringe that hides his cute eyes. Kyungsoo felt a little overwhelmed when Baekhyun leaned on his touch cause he also felt alarm that he will wake him up. But it's to late.

"Soo~~~" Baekhyun called softly. Kyungsoo walked around the couch and sit on the carpeted floor. Baekhyun was about to sit up when he stopped him.

"Ssshh~~ Don't get up. You look so tired. Care to explain briefly." Kyungsoo asked softly while smoothing his thumb on Baekhyun's left cheek. Baekhyun leaned on his boyfriend's warm hand. He missed it so much. Kyungsoo's work always made them apart most of the time. But he understands. 

"The kids at the orphanage. They are so energetic today." Kyungsoo chuckled. Of course Baekhyun will put his energy to those kids he truly love. The perks of being a pediatrician.

Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo and gently pecked him on his heart shaped lips. Though the younger was a little caught off guard he managed a smile from his lovers cuteness.

"How about you Soo?" Baekhyun asked as he plays on Kyungsoo's fingers now. Kyungsoo was contemplating if he should tell Baekhyun his insecurities or not. He doesn't want to talk about it now cause he feels embarrassed but he needs to trust Baekhyun on this right. But he need more time.

"I'll tell you later but first let's eat. I can see that you sleep here the moment you enter the house." Kyungsoo said gaining a nod from Baekhyun.

 

 

As soon as he finishes all the dishes Baekhyun loves, he called out his lover to moved now on their kitchen but he wasn't expecting for a frowning Baekhyun infront of him.

 

Baekhyun didn't talk the entire dinner and that's new for Kyungsoo. The man sure has so many things to blabber after spending how many hours with the kids but no he received nothing. 

Even before going to bed, Kyungsoo still see the frowned in Baekhyun's face and when the latter just lay himself on the bed not facing him and turn of the lights that the que for Kyungsoo to talk.

"Hey hey hey what's the problem huh?" He asked. Baekhyun just covered himself with the bed covers. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo doesn't want sleeping with small issues left unsolved so when Kyungsoo went under the covers and crawl towards him he wasn't even surprise.

"Baek." That's a warning. 

"Kai texted me." Baekhyun said softly still Kyungsoo heard it. 

'I'm gonna choked that kid until he breathed his last breath.' Kyungsoo thought between gritted teeth.

"A-are you angry with me?" Baekhyun asked when he saw Kyungsoo's face. The latter was shocked.

"N-no! I wasn't angry with you. I'm was thinking of ways how to kill Kai." Baekhyun giggled. Kyungsoo heard it. And he smiled. He pushed the covers away from them. And pulled Baekhyun to sit up.

"Now spill it all out." Kyungsoo said. 

Baekhyun played with his fingers. He knows he has no right to be jealous with Kai. Yes, he is jealous. Because Kai always got to know what Kyungsoo's problem is. Because Kai can spend more time with him .Because Kai can-

"Hyunnie." Kyungsoo called out. He grabbed both Baekhyun's hand and hold them tightly encouraging the older to talked.

" I got jealous of Kai." Baekhyun said honestly. Kyungsoo was shocked. 

"He told you have some problem. That you and I can only solve. I was jealous of how he knows this little things about you. That should be my job," Baekhyun pouts. 

"Kai was just a friend Hyunnie." Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun's face. 

"I know. I'm so sorry." Kyungsoo chuckled. Baekhyun looked at him judgingly.

"I was the one who supposed to be jealous here." Baekhyun gasp.

"Ah! right! Don't be jealous about Chanyeol!" Baekhyun said making Kyungsoo laugh.

"yah! Stop laughing!" Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo still continues to laugh.

"I said sto-" Kyungsoo captured his lips mid-sentence. Baekhyun was surprised but regain his senses and kissed Kyungsoo back. Baekhyun moved to straddle in Kyungsoo's lap.

Kyungsoo's kisses turns hot and adventurous after a couple of minutes kissing and marking Baekhyun in his collarbones and neck. On the other hand the older was grinding himself on Kyungsoo's lap looking for enough friction on their clothed crotches. 

Kyungsoo chuckled at Baekhyun's action which the latter stop.

"Why?" 

"You are such an eager puppy you know that." Baekhyun pouted.

"I need compensation for making me jealous." Baekhyun smirked.

"But I am the one who is jealous here in the first place. The compensation is going to mine." Kyungsoo protest. 

Baekhyun smirked and Kyungsoo already knows that so pushed Baekhyun on lay on their bed and hovers him. Both of them chuckles.

"Seems like both of us will receive a good compensation tonight." Baekhyun said playing with Kyungsoo's shirt.

"You think so?" Kyungsoo says then peck Baekhyun on his lips.

"I love you Soo~~~" Baekhyun cooed.

"I love you too." Kyungsoo said placing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.

"Now let's get this compensation done." Kyungsoo said that makes both of them laugh before kissing each other passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare my poor writing :'((((  
> Hit my DM if you all want. I also do followback. ( @pupbaekyeol6104 ) UwU


End file.
